


Её рыжий

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Он был совершенно особенным, и встречи с ним Халет запомнила на всю жизнь.





	Её рыжий

Он был совершенно особенным, и Халет готова была на что угодно поспорить, что узнает его хоть среди целого отряда в шлемах! Этот внимательный и ласковый взгляд, широкие плечи, сильные руки, огненно-рыжие волосы... впрочем, не в волосах дело, и не в бороде того же огненного цвета: гномы, что чаще всего проходили через заставу у брода, были в основном из рода Огненнобородых - те, что не из рода Широкоза... ну, в общем, Широко сидящих, - этим, впрочем, не возбранялось быть любой масти!  
Дело было в том, что не только ей, девчонке, было дело до какого-то гнома, но и ему - до нее, он весь ранний вечер до пира терпеливо выслушивал ее болтовню и отвечал на вопросы, как оно там, у них под горой. И в следующий раз, через несколько месяцев, не только она узнала его (еще подглядывая в щель ворот), но и он - ее, мало того, привез ей хитрую игрушку - человечка, который умел махать руками и переставлять ноги! Брату ее он подарил детский кинжал с прихотливым узором на рукояти, но и тот заглядывался на игрушечную диковину.  
А Тельнур рассказывал ей, что скоро они поведут караван на восток, к тамошним гномам, а уж у них водятся такие диковины... Что из них непременно что-то доберется и сюда, да не только в эльфийские крепости, но и прямо на заставу-у-брода, а значит - и лично ей... Впрочем, ждала она не только подарка - а просила непременно рассказать ей, какие они, эти земли на востоке? А то ее сородичи - люди не очень разговорчивые, те старики, что еще помнят дорогу сюда, на вопрос "Как там?" часто отвечают "Здесь - лучше, спокойнее"...

Их долго не было, проходили гномы из другого города, проезжал к гномам и обратно мрачный и невежливый (так говорили стражи брода) эльф...Халет терпеливо ждала: он же говорил, что путь на восток - долгий!  
А потом пришли те самые гномы - оказалось, что она и среди других может узнать кое-кого... да только не того, кого нужно! Может, правы были те взрослые, что говорили: дети все и всех на следующий день забывают, или брат, который недавно ляпнул, что гномы - все на одно лицо и похожи на бородатый пенек... Сами они все забывают и на неизвестно что похожи!..  
Гномы входили в ворота, Халет терпеливо всматривалась... И тут к ней, именно к ней! - повернул из общей шеренги один из Наугрим, очень кряжистый (того самого, не иначе, рода!), с окладистой полуседой бородой, если и не главный у них, то, видно, непростой...  
Он подошел к ней и снял шлем.  
\- Твой отец говорил мне, дочь Халдада, что женщины вашего народа так же сильны духом, как и мужчины, - неторопливо начал гном, - Ты ждешь, я думаю, мастера Тельнура. Он не придет сюда более, потому что погиб в восточных землях. Они встретили отряд тварей Темного Владыки, и тварей этих было много...  
Ежели гном рассказал еще что-то, Халет этого уже не услышала, - она неслась к дому отца, отчаянно отталкиваясь босыми пятками от дороги и пытаясь разрыдаться прямо на бегу.

Халдад успел принять гномов и переговорить с ними - и о темных тварях на востоке тоже ("Собирались ли они идти через горы? Махал их знает! Да, в этих землях эльфы могут подоспеть и помочь, как и было недавно с сыном нашего государя, а в тех землях эльфы будут на деревьях прятаться, а не воевать..."), - а потом дочь вбежала к нему снова, так и не успокоившись, едва только Наугрим отбыли становиться на отдых.  
\- Я вырасту, я... я этих орков бить буду, где увижу, пока не кончатся! - горестно восклицала его дочь, не замечая, что пока бьет она только собственного отца по коленке - в такт своим словам.  
Мать, убиравшая со стола, остановилась в дверях и негромко произнесла:  
\- За словом следить надо! Вот сказала, говорят, твоя прабабка жениху: "Я лучше за друха выйду, чем за тебя!", - при своих сказала, а наутро друх тут как тут, травы ей полезные у дома сажает... не знала как отвадить!  
Мать вышла, но Халет не вняла ее увещеваниям, только мрачно проводила ее взглядом, а потом уже с большей надеждой посмотрела на отца - он-то должен понять!  
Халдад пригладил растрепанные волосы дочери (их с братом стригли одинаково, а когда оба изваляются в грязи - и не отличишь!):  
\- Если увидишь, Халет - я верю тебе! Женщины в нашем народе берутся за оружие, когда нужно защитить свой дом, как и мы, мужчины. Только вот увидишь ли ты этих орков в наших спокойных землях? Я вот тоже - ни одного пока не видел...  
И странное дело! - в голосе его слышалось скорее сожаление. Что родился через два года после прихода в эти земли, никогда не шел вперед по неизведанным и опасным краям, никогда не вставал на защиту _своих_ в отчаянном бою... Глупости это все, конечно, вот и жена ему говорит, что глупости, а ценить надо, что человек он уважаемый, вон - главный из тех, кому эльфы велели за Большим бродом присматривать... Это и правда дело важное, а все равно - жаль!  
Он снова погладил дочь по голове и добавил:  
\- А буду не старый еще - сам помогу тебе бить! И Халдара позовем, правда?

*

\- Не плачь, Хардан, не плачь... - Халет прижимала к себе мальчика.  
Матушка его, по счастью, выжила, но сейчас готовила еду для тех из уцелевших, кто был поблизости. И хорошо, что делом занята, не будет хоть, пока при деле, убиваться по Халдару. А ей, Халет, нет ни времени, ни сил на горе - по тому же брату, по отцу, по всем, кто не выжил... Ей нужно сделать так, чтобы выжили все остальные. А именно сейчас она отвечает за одного из них, своего племянника.  
\- Смотри, что покажу, - Халет потянулась к дорожной суме, где было сложено уцелевшее добро из их дома. Пошарила, - правда, есть, правда, успела его унести, не показалось! Достала фигурку - странно, но детская игрушка осталась целой до сих пор, только цвета побледнели - особенно тот красно-рыжий, которым она сама (из ягодного сока и рыжей глины) дорисовала ему бороду и шлем...  
Поставила на землю и, почти не надеясь чего-то добиться, нажала пальцем в потайное место на спине... Фигурка покачнулась, взмахнула руками и сделала шаг вперед. Быть не может, так и не сломалась!  
\- Кто это? - спросил мальчик. Еще недавно он сказался бы слишком большим для игрушек, но сейчас эта диковинка посреди разоренного лагеря показалась ему настоящим чудом.  
\- Это? - Халет подняла игрушку на ладонь и пристально посмотрела на нее. - Это храбрый гном, и зовут его - Тельнур...

1:31 18.01.2012

**Author's Note:**

> * Почему бы не предположить, что какие-то зачатки игрушечного промысла зародились у гномов гораздо раньше, чем они поселились в Эреборе? Какая-то механика на уровне античности...
> 
> * Как ни странно, в это микроскопический текст засунуты некоторые мои домыслы по истории халадин-до-475 года, то есть о том, что отец Халет не просто один из многих халадин - но еще не вождь племени, у них такого пока в заводе нет - но, возможно, к нему, "человеку бесстрашному и властному" (Сильм) собираются еще какие-то люди, которым тесно просто в жизни по хуторам; и о том, что к углу двух рек, когда нападают орки, они тоже отступают не просто так, - возможно, там уже было какое-то укрепление... В котором и мог жить Халдад. Например, за бродом приглядывать, через который идет гномья дорога. Неужели Карантир его без пригляда оставил?


End file.
